Out of my League
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: A normal day in Fairy Tail turns out to be an unforgettable one. Major GrayZa, minor NaLu, JuLy and GaLe. Enjoy! title from Stephen Speaks song-and it's playing a huge part of the story.


and here I go again-promising to upload stories TOMORROW and ending up the week next-sigh. Sorry folks. anyway this is a short one-shot of my ever favorite couple and I'll never stop writing one for everyone to know they're so perfect(at least in my opinion)teehee-whooo!haha.

-anyway I'd apologize for the wrong grammars and for anything portrayed not-so-good. just review me if you want to say anything..

ow~don't you just love a guy who knows how to sing? especially if it's for you?(ooopsss...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. and the song entitled Out of My League is from Stephen Speaks-none of them comes from me.**

* * *

"Ughhh—come on!" A loud whine was heard throughout the guild.

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail and when you say 'normal'-yes. The usual loud and noisy guild when everyone lazes off from taking missions and disturbing the guild's peace instead. The many laughs, arguments, non sense fights, the 'fun': Makarov can only know one thing for sure—a moment now, he would find the guild's hall wrecked and destroyed by some hard-headed brats, and then spend the whole time repairing it again. Hearing the loud whine of the naked ice mage from afar, he gulped some more beer and exhaled long.

"_There they go again."_

"Hah! That's the 10th time you lose this one Gray!~hic. You know what that means riiiiggghhht?~hic." Cana, the known lady drunkard blurted out with a clearly audible sound enough for everyone to stop and turn to them.

"Whaa—this is unfair! You know your cards won't let me win!" he irked.

"Then why'd you join the game the first place, you sore loser~hic." She replied in a sly grin with her face so red with drunkenness.

"It's because it's so damn boring in here!- even Natsu won't pick up a fight with me and went smooching to his girlfriend in a corner instead!"

"What did you say, Ice Brain!? Just so you know I'm seriously in danger here okay!-and we're not smooching!" he shouts but like a puppy, he just can't help to shut his mouth staring at the daggers her blonde girlfriend shot him with.

"~Remember what I told YOU, Natsuuu…" Lucy smiled, behind that sweetness was a bitter side of her almost likening to a demon just waiting to erupt and wreck havoc. All for a terrible mistake Natsu made that possible. And thankfully, she wasn't in the mood to tell everyone about it either.

"Hah! Lame excuse!" Gray shot back.

"~Don't you try changing the topic here, Gray~we had a deal right?~hic" Cana reminded him. It dreaded him to remember that.

"No! And that's that!" he said.

"OH~ look everyone!~hic. The Greaaat Gray is a COWARD after all!~ahhhahhahahha~ ." she laughed so hard pointing at the standing mage catching everyone's attention.

"What's that!?" he yells but it was too late. Everyone's teasing him about it now.

" I knew that!~he can't even win against Erza without her armor!"

"Be a man Gray!"

"Heh. Idiot!"

"..and to think I have high hopes for him…*sighs"

"Tch. A Fairy Tail mage isn't afraid of anything-and you're even calling yourself "The Great"? Oh, please.."

"I wonder what kind of deal they made that Gray is afraid to do."

"Poor Gray."

"Gray-sama~" Juvia can only sympathize for her once love as she sat with her true lover, Lyon.

"Hah! What now, Popsicle!? Are you just gonna run away like a sooree loserrr? I won't be surprised though. It is who you are!" Natsu butts in against the whole crowd.

"Come on Gray! Don't be a jerk!-Hey! Cana, what are you planning to let him do anyway?"

" ~Just a simple thing~so easy than a piece of cake!"

"Ehhh? What's wrong with it then, Gray?" Mira tends to ask.

"Nothing!" He said.

"Then why not just do it? Or are you willing to admit what everyone says about you, Gray? I don't think so." Finally, the armored scarlet said with firmness. A word from her is enough to silence the crowd. Now, even the Titania is hooked up by the simple argument.

_Oh, great—even she wants me to do it. Hell she didn't even know what it is!_ He blurted out inside his head.

"Will you do it?" she asks again.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine."

Everyone never expected him to say that. Or maybe they forgot the fact that the Titania cannot be disobeyed. But really now? Gray could've picked a fight from her instead. What just happened?

"BUT I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO MAKE FUN OF ME AFTER THIS." He declared as he grudgingly walked up the stage. The crowd grew wild—even if they don't even know about it. All they know is that Gray's in for a total embarrassment after this basing from his actions. And for them, it's priceless.

They all sat down and watch. Even Lucy put aside her anger to her boyfriend and paid attention. The pink dragonslayer sighed long and hard.

"I think I'm saved. For now~" he remarked.

"So what's the deal, Cana?" Levy sat beside her not minding his metallic boyfriend do the same—and the annoying sounds of the nails he eats didn't bother her anymore.

"~Gihehe~hic. You'll see. _It's going to be a worth pot of jewels!" _

Levy could see that grin of excitement and it looked really creepy for her. And as for Erza, she sat there ever calmly and took a bite of her cheesecake.

" Screw this!" he mumbles before he stopped complaining.

_I just need to get this over with, alright. I don't care whatever they say against me and I swear-for heaven's sake I swear I'll make that stupid drunkard pay for this! _

He repeatedly convinced himself. And yet it doesn't even help him right now. An ice mage he was, it's really odd to be feeling chilly all over his body.

"Ice Make:"

"Whaaa—just that?!" Natsu complains.

"Just shut up and listen!~hic."

"Piano!"

Everyone gasped. They didn't expect that. And what the hell is he going to do with a piano. True, it was really beautiful, like a piano carved out of diamonds and crystals—it was rare. But is that all? They continued to pay attention.

Gray carefully ran down his fingers to each key—shivers froze his spine but he convince himself not to back out.

_Come on... You're not new to stage frights, are you?_

Not so long, he hits the note. It played a continuous sound of harmony that flowed in the air around the whole guild hall, vibrating such a beautiful music they've heard once or twice somewhere they forgot. It lulled their ears to listen to each note.

A cool voice then accompanies it.

_It's her hair and her eyes today__  
__That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love__  
__Makes me shiver but in a good way_

~Yes. You never know how you make me do the same every time….~

_All the times I have sat and stared__  
__As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,__  
__with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say__ …_

~and I always wanted to say this to you~

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,__  
__And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
__Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
__…And I'm out of my league once again._

~Do you hear me right now?~

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me__  
__As the world spins around her she laughs,__  
__Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling__  
__But it's no surprise….._

_'Cause I love her with all that I am__  
And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
And I'm out of my league once again…._

and I'll never stop saying this to you. Coz it's all that I feel. Coz that's all that I am~

He continues to press the keyboard. He was too carried away with himself. Until he realized that, he snapped.

_Oh crap. I think I went overboard._

He turned to his audience.

_Wait what?! What's up with all those reactions?!Hell what are they doing?! Is this the way to tease me 'bout what I just did?!arggghh! I can't take it anymore!_

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" -Alright, Gray! You did a excellent job! You didn't tell us you were great in playing the piano, not to mention how amazing your voice went! Don't you think so too, minna-san?" Mira managed to say. She has the fastest mode of picking up the events that happened so fast. She was well too amazed of how cool the voice of the mage went. And to tell the truth, they never expected it from him who never steps up the stage to even sing a few tunes for them in his whole Fairy Tail mage's life.

"-what theeee-"everyone is lost in words.

Awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You got something in there, Gray." The scarlet unknowingly blushed in red blending with her hair. When she realized this, she tried her best to brush it off aside and act so normal by responding to Mira's statement. The both females were just as amazed as everyone else is, but they were the only ones who recovered faster, or rather managed to but never got to.

"So, I believe you have someone to dedicate the song, haven't you?" Mira said.

.

.

.

"Uhhh….well, you have to guess." Gray said. Nothing seemed to enter his mind right now and he had nothing else to say—he was too overwhelmed by everyone's reaction. The jaw drops on the latter's face never left them for a second, not even Cana who predicted it so wrong.

"Hmmm… Guess huh..." Erza stands surprisingly. She walked towards the stuck mage by the aisle just normally, passing by the others who seemed to be also frozen by Gray's magic.

"So, you already knew? I'm not quite surprised." Gray stated as she stared into the scarlet beauty walking towards him. Oh how he loves the way she strides like a true fairyqueen.

_There she is. My fairyqueen._

"Yeah. We're close friends." She flatly said without hesitating to stop for a while.

"_Whaa? - As far as I've known Erza, she treats everyone equally... Who could the lucky girl be?"_ Lucy snapped into her thoughts.

"So, can you do me a favor and ask her if she liked it?" He seemed interested with whatever she has in mind.

"She said she didn't." She said.

This reply turned everyone in gasps. How could a girl not like such a brave act? Who is this cruel one? They empathized for the young mage. They could already picture out Erza kicking him so hard in annoyance or whatever tragic and how Gray's heart would shatter into pieces.

Erza is now a close distance at the mage. Her shadow over him. They gulped hard.

"In fact, she _loved_ it." Within a split second the mighty Tiatania, kissed the young mage slightly dropped jawed. She pushed her lips unto his and not long enough, Gray began kissing back—They held each other's back of the head, stroking every strand of hair like a fine silk. They pulled back together, eventually realizing they needed air to breathe.

"That was the first time we did that in public, you silly girl~" He poked Erza's nose—making her blush for a moment.

"Well—that's what you get for flattering me in that song~ and besides what is there left to hide?" she told him.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, Erza..."

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, Gray..."

"I LOVE YOU" they both said in unison.

They just didn't care how the whole guild would react now.

It was as if their fingers had moved independently and found its way to each other's gaps and fitted perfectly, intertwining like it was the place they belonged to in the beginning. can blame it on that.

Everyone cheered for the couple. It turns out to be a real unforgettable day for everyone, after all.

* * *

The End. So short huh, but i hope you enjoyed! please Review~I'm more inspired when you do...hmmmm..any ideas or suggestions of what you want me to write next?-I'll probably choose one-shot since my lazy side is taking over me for now..(i'll think of accepting other pairings too)^^Thank you for reading!


End file.
